


Fotel Petera

by Underthewater2016



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, M/M, Revenge, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016





	Fotel Petera

Derek miał już dość. Cokolwiek by nie powiedział, czegokolwiek nie wymyślił i nie zrobił, jego wuj stale uważał go za skończonego idiotę. I oczywiście jak na Petera przystało, nie marnował ni jednej okazji żeby się z niego pośmiać i wytknąć mu, za jakiego to głupka i beznadziejnego alfę go miał.

Jednak miarka się przebrała. Nadszedł czas na odpłacenie się wujaszkowi i uderzenie tam, gdzie najbardziej zaboli. A istniała tylko jedna, jedyna taka rzecz. Rzecz, do której Peter był nad wyraz przywiązany i nie tolerował dotykania swojej własności w obawie, że ktoś mógłby pozostawić na niej swój zapach.

Fotel Petera.

 

Stiles wiedział, że coś jest nie tak już w chwili, gdy przekroczył próg rezydencji i Derek powitał go szerokim wyszczerzem. 

No bo serio, Derek i uśmiech?

Nigdy się nie spotkali. Te dwa słowa nie powinny się nawet znajdować w jednym zdaniu. W końcu ich alfa był gburowatym dupkiem bez poczucia humoru. Bo kto normalny za swoją ulubioną formę rozrywki - poza Jacksonem rzecz jasna, uważał mieszanie z błotem jedynego człowieka w sforze i wycieranie nim każdej płaskiej powierzchni? Nie w tym przyjemnym aspekcie.

A tu nagle Derek witał go z szerokim uśmiechem na gębie. Nic więc dziwnego, że Stiles w pierwszym odruchu zrobił w tył zwrot, dopadł drzwi i zaczął uciekać w stronę auta. Wilkołak jednak okazał się dużo szybszy, co nie było znowu niczym nowym. Złapał go za kołnierz koszulki i siłą wciągnął do środka, zamykając za nimi drzwi.

Stiles w myślał już żegnał się ze światem. Zastanawiał się, kto zadba o dietę ojca, gdy go zabraknie i kto pomoże Malii w nauce matematyki. Na dalszym planie była myśl, że wychodząc z domu tylko na chwilę, zostawił włączone światło przedpokoju, a ojciec miał wrócić ze służby dopiero następnego ranka. Staruszek z pewnością miał się nie ucieszyć z otrzymanego rachunku za prąd.

Derek siłą zawlókł go do salonu i usadził w fotelu, nie pozwalając mu z niego wstawać. Co dziwne, zaoferował mu nawet coś gazowanego do picia i jego ulubione, kręcone frytki, które podobno kupił z myślą o nim. Miał tylko nie wstawać z fotela. I to było ok. Problem pojawił się dopiero, gdy Derek nie chciał wypuścić go do toalety, każąc mu robić pod siebie.

To było dla Stilesa zbyt wiele. Zaczął się wydzierać na alfę, machając przy tym rękami i wyzywając go od czubków i idiotów. Nic sobie nie robił ze złowieszczych warknięć i błyskania w jego kierunku szkarłatnymi ślepiami. Był wkurzony. Naprawdę wkurzony i nie zamierzał się hamować.

 

Wiedział, że zachowuje się jak nienormalny i wcale nie dziwił się wybuchowi Stilesa. Zdecydowanie więcej niż trochę przesadził z tym laniem w gacie, ale gdy to mówił w myślach miał tylko to, że w ten sposób Stiles pozostawi na fotelu Petera tylko więcej swojego zapachu. Krzyki nastolatka jednak zwrócił uwagę innych, a taki od początku był plan Dereka. Wrzaski Stilesa ściągnęły do salonu resztę bet. W tym Petera, który zaszył się w swoim pokoju zaraz po obiedzie.

Nawet ze swojego miejsca Derek mógł dojrzeć jak oczy wuja rozszerzają się w zaskoczeniu, a usta rozchylają w niemym okrzyku.

Już czuł smak zwycięstwa. Musiał hamować się z całych sił, żeby nie uśmiechnąć się triumfalnie, czy nie zrobić jakiegoś nieodpowiedniego gestu w stronę Petera. Jakie więc było jego zdziwienie, gdy szok na twarzy wuja zastąpił łagodny, wręcz czuły uśmiech. Co więcej Peter po zejściu na duł pochylił się nad Stilesem i pocałował go w wargi i czoło, a następnie jakby nigdy nic, przysiadł na oparciu fotela, tuż obok zarumienionego nastolatka.

\- Derek, mój drogi siostrzeńcze, naprawdę myślałeś, że mógłbym zrobić krzywdę swojemu partnerowi?

I to wystarczyło.

Peter nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Wystarczył sam wyraz jego twarzy.

Derek miał ochotę coś rozszarpać. Najlepiej samego wuja i ten jego zarozumiały uśmieszek. Pluł sobie w brodę za to, że nie zauważył wcześniej więzi pomiędzy tą dwójką. To całkowicie wykluczało jego plan B. W końcu wolał nie myśleć, jak okrutna mogłaby być zemsta Stilesa, gdyby postanowił po raz drugi potraktować Petera koktajlem Mołotowa.


End file.
